Birdbrain
: "WHAT?" : --Birdbrain upon being him being confronted by the Dinozords and his final word before his destruction. '''Birdbrain '''is the humanoid cyborg crow/mentha monster and the first of Mesogog's random mutations to take on the Dino Thunder Rangers. He appears as the main antagonist of the episode "Wave Goodbye". Biography When the Dino Rangers and Dr. Oliver had successful manages to save the Dino Eggs from the hands of both Zeltrax, Elsa and the hug army of Tyrannodrones. Mesogog decided to that they need a monster, so he created a robotic humanoid bird-like monster. Birdbrain attacked Reefside. He wreaks havoc on a city, and fights against the Rangers. He had the upper hand at first, and had Kira, Ranger at his mercy, before being blasted by Conner and Ethan, Rangers. He manages to outrun the Rangers by flying in high speeds, but they have the new Raptor Cycles to give chase to him. After Conner rescued a girl from some Tyrannodrones, he and the others made a beat down on him with each of their weapons, and with the Z-Rex Blaster, the monster was easily taken out. Messogog then activates the Hydro-Regenerator and he gets Birdbrain enlarged. The Rangers summon the Dinozords to form the Thundersaurus Megazord, the monster had the upper hand at first with his blaster, but with the Megazord's Pterarang, it was easily a match to make a beat down on the monster. With the Dino Drill attack, this robotic bird-like monster is taken out for good. Personality This monster was cold, cunning and will stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers. Powers And Abilities * '''Strength: '''Despite being one of Mesogog's first monsters, this monster had a great deal of strength, being able to easily out match all three Rangers in battle. A single blow to Kira's middle from his blaster knocked her over and he was easily able to deflect Conner and Ethan when they grabbed his blaster. By ramming them with his blaster, he could sent the duo flying in a single hit. He was able to outmuscle Kira when she grabbed his blaster and a single kick sent her flying to the ground. * '''Durability-'''Despite being the first of Messogog's monsters, this monster has very thick skin that can take some powerful hits. A kick and a number of punches from Kira, after he knocked down Conner and Ethan, did nothing to faze him. A blast from Ethan's Thundermax Blaster and one from Conner's own merely made him stumble back, He was able to plummet from the height of a building and land on concrete wuithout hurting himself. Energized slashes from Kira's Ptera Grips only knocked him back whilst an eneergized strike from Conner's Tyranno Staff seemed to do nothing and blasts from Ethan's Tricera Shield just knocked him back. When enlarged, he was struck multiple times by the Thundersaurus Megazord's Pterarang but only cringed in pain. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''The monster can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Flight: '''Being a bird-type monster, the monstercan fly in high speeds. He could fly fast enough to outrace the Dino Rangers on foot but they caught up with him on thier Raptor Riders. ** '''Agility-'''The monster is extremely agile whilst flying. he was easily able to dodge a car and a building with just a few seconds to spare. Arsenal * '''Arm Blade-'''Even without his blaster, Birdbrain has a blade on his right wrist to aid him in combat. * '''Bird Laser Gun: '''This monster carries a laser gun, and it has two usages, when in combat; ** '''Club-'''He can use his laser gun in a similar manner as a club. ** '''Blaster-'''It can also be mounted on his right shoulder and act as a laser cannon that can fire red energy lasers. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * This monster is voiced by an uknown actor. Notes * In sense, this monster was never named on-screen, so his name is conjectural. * Currently, it is unknown who provided Birdbrain's voice. See Also References Category:PR Monsters Category:Dino Thunder Category:Mesogog's army Category:Dino Thunder Monsters Category:PR First Villain